The Ultimate Perspective
by awkwardunicorn
Summary: Something comes over Edward and he eats her whole. Bella now is in heaven, becoming less selfish every day, and getting much greater powers than Edward, Alice, Jasper, etc. combined. She can change fate, read minds, change emotions, and even haunt! r
1. What I Don't Like About You

**Disclaimer: Fortunately, I don't own these characters and don't have to worry about their fate [:**

"Bella," Edward hesitantly spoke, "I've been meaning to tell you something for quite a while now.

"Yes," I asked, expecting one of his lovely surprises, "What is it dear?"

"Well, sweetie, I am a little sorry to say, but Rosalie as helped point out some very annoying qualities of you."

My face went blank.

"Oh, Edward, I thought you were ever so unconditionally in love me as I am you?" I hoped.

"Unconditional… not quite," he chuckled, "You're actually almost as annoying as Jessica… and I can't even read your thoughts,"

"Whaaat?" I whimpered.

"I don't think it's your fault," he tried, "I know you barely talk to her at all, but I think you're starting to mock her,"

"No, I am not Edward Cullen," I pressed my chest against his as hard as I could, "You stop this nonsense right now,"

"That's another thing Bella…" He scratched his forehead, "You always try to play so tough with me. It's not even cute. Like, I could easily take a bite of you and end your nagging immediately. I would if I wasn't so damned by Carlisle's ways,"

Edward glared into space, imagining my death.

"Oh, and another thing, Bella," Edward began.

I looked into eyes. Mine were already soaked with tears. I tried to bring him back to his senses.

"You're not very lady like at all,"

I gapped for air and the dreadful tears kept rolling down.

"I mean," Edward looked up into the sky as it started to rain, "I never really expected this person who I was bound to spend the rest of my life with looking anything like…_you._

"Of course, you appeal to me… but only in the way that a big juicy steak would appeal to your Dad Charlie," he laughed, "You're not really that attractive… you have a plain face that could use some waxing and _a lot _of makeup.

"Like, seriously, Bella. Every girl at Forks High School is fairly attractive. Except for you. I mean, of course, I know how when you first moved here every boy wanted to date you… but as time as progressed, the other girls only got prettier and you just got more lazy with your look because you thought you'd always have me no matter what. So it looks to me like the other guys are losing interest."

"How would you know?" I crossed my arms, becoming very tense.

"Oh, I can read their minds, remember?" Edward rolled his eyes, "Actually they all seem ready to ask out Lauren-,"

"No! Not all of them!" I insisted, suggesting Edward himself.

"Well, just about." Edward paused, "Except for Newton. He'll always be that nasty little annoying thing that pops up every now and then. But I think he's coming around to… or I should say, coming out of the closet,"

"Mike is gay?" My face was shocked.

"It's actually quite disturbing the things he thinks when he looks at Jasp-,"

"Well, he must not be completely then. Just yesterday at the shop he was trying to hang out with me this weekend! I think he's bi or something. Bi Mike," I laughed to myself, "We'll call him Bike."

"Quite the contraire, Bella." Edward explained, "Mike admires you. Like a sister… or better yet, an idol- someone to base himself as when his transvestite plan follows through,"

"This is quite depressing, Edward." I sighed, "What about Jacob?"

"I heard he imprinted last week," Edward said casually.

"No! No he didn't! He would have told me!"

Edward ignored my objection, "Now that he's found his other half, he doesn't really need you anymore. He's found all that he's going to need for the rest of his life. He doesn't have to call you,"

It became harder to breathe. Jacob would always be my secret back up plan in case Edward tried to leave me again.

"Well…who is she then?" I hesitated.

"You don't know her," he shook his head, "Sarah's distant cousins I think?"

"Typical."

"Well, I don't know her personally, but even Sam was goo-goo ga-ga over her. I heard she's pretty hot. Supposedly she's skinny, tall, black haired girl. More of an in-law than cousin I think."

"That's disturbing, Edward."

"You've always been the jealous type, Bella,"

Edward held me close, his mouth at my neck. I was too weak to back away, "So… now that I'm done explaining why I don't love you anymore, I am going to eat you-,"

And that's the last of my human life I could remember.

**Chapter 2 Later – Heaven.**


	2. Heaven

**Disclaimer: Fortunately, I don't own these characters and don't have to worry about their fate [:**

Alice ran to the scene immediately. Behind her were Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm afraid we're too late," Alice look horrified as she told her parents.

Edward glared at her. He thought about punching her in the face but instead ran off.

I felt the other three trying to guess exactly where he was going. Many foreign sounding names ran through their heads that I had never heard of. It was odd that I, the only human, was the one that could hear Edward's thoughts and know exactly where he was going.

Except, technically, I wasn't human anymore.

Now here I would have of at least expected to feel sorry for myself, or upset at Edward- but not too upset. Not to the point were my dear beloved could be mad at me for being mad at him.

But the problem was that I didn't feel anything. I wasn't numb or incapable of feeling; I just didn't feel any emotion. I didn't feel any physical pain from the bite either. And not that I didn't want to either, I wanted to feel something from my beloved, Edward. I struggled, but I couldn't. I felt blank.

"Carlisle, come on, let's trace him!" Esme demanded hastily.

Carlisle shook his head.

"No," He sighed calmly, "If Edward wants to be a little twat, let him go. I don't want our family to do anything with him anymore."

"I understand, honey," Esme patted him on the back, becoming more relaxed.

"Well, if want to know where he's going…" Alice began.

Carlisle shook his head again, "Edward shall not be a subject of our lives for any longer dear,"

That was one thing about the Cullens I never related to. They saw (or _used_ to) him as a family member. A part of their pack. But to me, no matter what selfish crime he committed, he was the most beautiful creature in the world. He was perfect in many other ways too…

Meanwhile, I still sat helpless in my dead body. The only difference between now and being alive was that I was no longer one with my body. I felt as light as my soul, and had no pulse.

When I imagined myself moving my leg or hand, nothing of my old body even budged. I felt to be somewhat frustrated, but the block on my emotions was still there.

As my old eyes were actually closed, I still watched them speak among each other, about Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, who would be back soon.

It was a little new to me. I could now hear their thoughts as they echoed them with their voices, their feelings of calmness and hunger. It was like I had lost my old body, but gained new ones. It didn't feel the same as being alive, but it felt okay for now. I innocently wondered what else would be different.

Even though Edward wasn't near me, I saw him running through the forest of Forks, heading north. Then something interrupted my thoughts.

"You do understand that the treaty between us and the werewolves is no longer valid, right?" Carlisle pointed out.

I had completely forgotten about Jacob and the treaty. Oh, poor Jake when he found out.

Then I realized he didn't care about me anymore.

Whatever, it was still interesting.

"I think we should talk to them. We need to explain the situation and the direction we're headed," Carlisle continued, "A very formal occasion is necessary. We need to seriously try our best to win them over,"

"Well, they haven't heard the news yet," said Alice, "I think we should be the ones to tell them first. It would be a lot less intense that way."

Carlisle agreed.

Suddenly, I felt lighter than before. I began to rise like steam.

All three vampires felt a chill in the air.

I was ever so curious to receive my new powers, but a part of me wanted to stay in this forest. This was the closest I would ever be to a real living creature ever again…

Heaven wasn't much of a heaven. There was no Edward Cullen here.

The first soul I met would be my grandmother whom I met once in that dream a while ago.

Here every soul was the idealistic version looking of that person. How they wanted to look but never did or the way they looked at the best time of their life. They floated around and appeared translucent.

Grandma was young and happy-looking. She was 22 and had many similar features to me and my mother. Her happiness made my feel happy.

Okay, so I was capable of feeling happy. That was nice.

"Grandma?" I asked her after a conversation of reuniting.

"Yes, Bella?" She looked at me with caring eyes.

Caring, that was another one.

"Why isn't Edward Cullen here?" I wondered.

"Many reasons, dear." She answered and took a glass of wine. (I heard she tasted wine for a hobby before her death.)

"The obvious," she continued, "The cause of an individual's death is never placed in their heaven. It's doesn't make sense."

"But this is heaven, Grandma. Does anything _have_ to make sense?"

"No,"

"Then why-,"

"Some things will always be beyond our understanding."

"Oh," I accepted this rule as I should.

"Do you know the difference between right and wrong?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said, confidently.

"Same is the difference between Heaven and Hell. The difference between good and evil. The difference between werewolves and vampires."

I managed a gasp.

"Vampires are a creation of Satan," she shook her head, "Satan's children don't belong in Heaven,"

I didn't feel angry, just anxious for more information.

"So will I see Jacob when he dies?"

"Yes."

"So when is that?" It sounded a little weird, being excited for my friend's death.

"Life and death are things we just don't control."

By the time I rested my head on my pillow (sleeping was unnessecary but familiar to me), I concluded that it wasn't Edward's fault he bit me. The devil made him. I felt sympathetic in a way, but I knew Grandma wouldn't approve.

I had much to learn tomorrow.


End file.
